Harry Potter and the Dongs of Marakesh
by Alloicious McGlumfert
Summary: Harrys heart is tron between seven loves, BUT IN THE END HE MUST CHOOSE OR VOLDEMORE WILL wrath!
1. Chapter 1

**HARRY PUTTAH AND THE DONGS OF MARAKESH**

**CHAPTAH OEN**

Harry gyrated ambivalently through the silent but noisy but silent and noisy and also crowded streets of Marakesh USA.

Time passes

Harry arrived at the dusty but well kept and clean messy mess of a messy hospital and asked the male nurse if he could see Ron yet.

"No" the male nurse replied, her ugly yet beautiful face wrinkling like a peach left too long in the sun.

"But its really important" harry said anglirly

"oh ok then" she said. Leading him too the hospital room.

Harry steeped intwo the hospital chamber. Ron was stiiting ups on his bed.

"Hi Harry" he said cheerfully

"NO RON. YOU ARE THE FIRST DONGS! Harry screeched ravourioushly and he pulled out his knife and his wand and his dong and his address book and his barry white CD and put it on his favourite Barry white song since he liked barry white and this is not leading to anything you perrrrv!

Harry slashed rons throat bone. Watching him die turned him on by a significant amount.

"NOW I SHALL GET MY JUST DONG-SSERTS" Harry cackled manily.

Harrys penile form had grown erect. In laymans terms, he had a stiffy at watching ron die.

Finding the dongs was something Harry had to do to defeat Voldemort, but for harry jehosovah potter malchovich cappy mcbreakfast bar(DATS HIS FULL NAME) it had become a hobby. He ranked it 10 on his "Bonerlicious" scale.

Harry flipped ron, blood spilling everywhere. And stripped him naked. He looked and rons dong(that almost rhymes)which had gone erect for some raisin. Harry dick slapped rons dong around but he was not being satisflyed.

"Im going to have to go in"

Harry typically fucked his victims in the ass, but this time. The opportunity was too good.

He lifted up rons head, and stuffed his dick in his slashed throat, his fingers working at rons dick. Stuffing three fingers in his urethra and ripping it in two. Harry fucked Rons neck some more.

The term "Bloodbath" could not describe how much blood there was. Harry licked up the blood runoff from rons dick and spat in into rons throathole. Rons head was being fucked with suck earth shattering force that it tore off rons head, but that just made harry bang harder. Rons split dick erupted in a cumsplosion of epic proportions. The room was now white as well as red. Harry picked up the head and shoved it nose first up his own ass. Slowly waseing it in with a really sick noise that I will leave to your imagination. Then he vomited it up and shoved it up rons ass.

Sudenly, A white light appeared, filling the room with white light and harry orgasmed exploding ron into cum and blood covered pieces. Harry grabbed a piece of what WAS rons ass and fucked it some more, tearing it into two with his manly man arms.

"I HAVE STOPPED THE FIRST DONG!" Harry screamed horniyly

The male nurse walked in, and died from shock. Harry fucked he corpse and left.

END OF CHOPTAH ONE!


	2. Chapter 2

**HARRY POTTER AND THE DONGS OF MAKRAKESH**

**XCHAPTER 2X**

Harrys penis thanked him for the pleasure of throatfucking ron in the throat. He walked along Marakesh on his own lonesome of lonely fullness and a full feeling that filled him with a fools worth of foolish imagery. How foolish.

He arrived at the second dongs house, it made harry less associated with the dongs, so he just called them dongs so they would not be humans on his eyes, only dongs. He rang the belldoor, and…

NEVILIE LONGBOTTOM opened the door and said

"I want you to have violent sex with me as I am a large dong"

"Only if you show me where you keep your plants" herry seaid

"Ok, they are in Hogwarts" he mumbled sexily but also revulsinglty

He used the dongmobile and went to Hogwarts

He arrives at Hogwarts and goes to shed of herbologys.

"This is my thorny vine plant" Neville said

"MORE LIKE HORNY VINE PLANT" Harry schlickled and bootled neville into it.

The plant proceeded to tear off nevilles clothes as harrys penis grew to a length only matched by two metre sticks tied end on end… to a skyscraper.

The first thorny vine shot up Nevilles ass and came out his penis and moved in and out and in and out. Making a noise like scraping wood. Neville tried to scream but communists were blocking his voice, and by communists I mean harrys stallion cock.

Harry was also wearing a spiked condom with spikes on it.

Harrys dick turned nevilles throat into red bloody redness. Neville was also being fucked in every orifice by the thorny plant.

"NOW LETS SEE WHY YOU ARE CALLED LONG BOTTOM" Harry said as he jizzed in everything.

Now the other plants were joining in. The mandrake sucking NEvilles thorn dick off and Harry licking nevilles bloody balls whilst having his dick in his mouth like some perverse 69.

Harry jizzed again into nevile causing his blood to run white with milky man-jizz.

Neville could no longer bear it, he pissed everyehre like a hose with the tap broke, and harry drank it because that's what he does.

Meanwhile the throrny plant had opened Nevilles chest spraying internal organs everywhere. Somehow neville was alive. Tears of sheer anguish were running down his face which harry used to make a martini with his own jizz and some of rons leftover jizz.

Nevilles arms fell of spontaneously and started moving on there own. One wanking off harry and the other playing a harp to the tune of "Oh what a beautiful morning"

Harry regurgitated the piss and cum in a yellow pasty vomit that mingled with everything else on the scene. Finally the greenhouse gave way as it had half flooded wit bodily fluids.

Harry was washed into the great hall and he had cereal but he reliased his job wasn't done. He ran over to Neville who was still alive and ripped off his cock and put the spiky condom on it and used it to fuck Neville in the ass. Neville finally died and the room was filled with a white light as harry cumsplodid into mcgonagal(Who was naked and a tranny) and knocked her head into some students who collectively used it to give themselves a blow job.

Harry went back to marakesh and shot a hooker.

END OF CHAPTER 2!


	3. Chapter 3 and4

**HARRY POTTER AND THE DONGS OF MARAKESH**

**CAPTER 3**

Harrys balls were like watermelons. He masturbated over the photos of the two dong corpses and then collapsed.sleepily. He woke to find Obi-Wan-Kenobis ghost standing over him.

"Harry, the next dong is Moody" he said ghostily. "After you undong him you must go to the Dongobah system and meet a German called viktor krum, He will teach you in the art of scat."

"Kay" Harry said

Harry motioned impressively forwards to moodys house. Moody opened the door and said.

"Oh my god Harry, I just realised how much of a dong I am, Violant assrape please"

"Kay" Harry said.

He tore off moodys clothes and took him out to the street. Where it was raining like in the third matrix film. Harry grabbed moodys old-man dick which was almost fossilised and wanked off moody hornily.

"NOW I WILL MAKE YOU A ONE EYED SNAKE! FROM YOUR DONG!"

Harry pulled out Moodys magical eye and shoved it down moodys urethra causing a bulge at the front. It looked at harry and winked at him.

Harry licked the crusty old-man skin. And coughed when bits of it peeled off. He tasted like pie. Harry sifted through the wrinkly old skin trying to find his asshole. He found it and shoved his monstruous dick inside him.

Suddenly a helicopter landed harry pulled moody over to the hole where you put fuel in and shoved moodys eye-dong in the hole. Trying to drown it.

FIRE TIME! Harry said and lit a match and threw it down the hole. Moodys dong was soon covered in fire. Harry ran into moodys house and got a cheese grater!

"ITS TIME FOR OLD MAN CHEESE SANDWICH" and he ground the grater against the old mans flesh and it flaked off onto two bits of bread.

"NEEDS MAYO" Harry said and he tore moodys firey eye-dick off and squeezed cum onto the bread.

"HARRY YOU MUST ADD CHOCOLATE TOO IT" Moody screeeled and he shat all over the sandwich.

Harry was stunned, he had never thought to do that. This is why he had to go to dongobah and learn the arts of Scatting. He ate the sandwich, it tasted like heaven with pie on it. He was stil fucking moody who was now almost melted from the fire. At the sight of this harry lifted moody into the helicopters blades, cutting him in half. Harry made out with the top half whislt fucking the bottom half. More shit was pouring from moodys ass which harry ate eagerly. Suddenly a white light shone down and harry cumjacutlated from his ass. Half of marakesh was submerged in shit and harrys job was done. He drank some of his own shit and got into his dongmobile and went to dongobah

**INTERMISHUN **

**DONGOBAH**

Harry landed in dongobah and was greeted by krum.

ESSEN MIEN SHITNIPPLEZ he said pleasantly

"I must learn how to scat" Harry said

"SCATEN MIEN HANDY" Krum said

Harry trained day and night, eating all-bran to improve liquid consistency. He had also become good sex parter with Krum though it was mostly shit eating.

Harry was filling a lake with his shit and cum when krum showed up one day and said.

"HARRYES MY SHITENDER, I AM DONG YOU MUST SHIT ME TOO DEATHES MEIN LOVSPACKLE"

"NOOOOOOO" Harry said but it was too late he had already become eterct

Krum shat all over the floor, creating a shit carpet. Harry plugged his ass with his Frankenstein dick and humped him hard. Harry was shittting out his own ass and the room was slowly filling with shit.

Krum was face down, munching on the shit hapilly. His dick fully erect. Harry grabbed krums dick and pulled it off using it as a spoon to mix the shit and piss now erupting from krums dick.

Harry grabbed krums balls and pulled them off too and shoved them into krums eyesockets

"YOU HAVE BALLEYES, YOU ARE SEXYER NOW"

"OH YA" Krum menstruated.

Harry mixed the blood coming from krum(Hey that rhymes) and made a huge mixture. Harry humped harder.

It was like a shit-spigot. It was browner than brown. It was pure unadulterated scat. Harry ran out of diarrhea and was now just shitting normally. The room they were in gave way and they were dumped out onto the forests of dongobah. Thorny vine plants were ravaging krum. Harry was filled with ecstasy

"OH YES IM KRUMMING" He screamed.

"NIEN DAS BOOT, YA YA YA, ALLAH ACKBAR, BONJOUR" Krum said.

A white light shone down and harry cumed from his dick and ass. Knocking over nearby trees and evaporating Krum.

Harry went back to marakesh and fucked a goat.

**END OF CHAPTER 3 AND INTERMISHUN**


	4. Chapter 5

**HARRY POTTER AND THE DONGS OF MARAKESH**

**CHAPTER 5**

Harry withdrew his dick from the clean scruffy goat. He was meditating by fucking the goat and the information of the next dong came to him.

Harry returned to Hogwarts and went to the small cabin and knocked on the wooden, but also modern door.

Hagrid opened the door.

"Harry, great to see yeh."

"HAGRID DONGOVICH! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN HOW MUCH OF A DONG YOU ARE"

"I herd yeh had some mad scatting skills" Hagrid said "Come in and we'll listen to some scatman"

"I AM THE SCAT MAN! BUT NOT AS YOU KNOW IT!" Harry said and he stripped naked within a second. Turned around and shot shit all over hagrid like scat bullets

"HARRY NOOOOOOOOO" Hagrid said but harry had already set upon him.

"FISH GUTTING TIME!" Harry screamed and he cut hagrid open and pulled out his intestines.

He shoved his dick inside the intestine and used it as a makeshift condom. He somehow flipped hagrid over and found his cavern of an asshole. Harry put on a hard hat and went in dong first.

Harry sifted around inside hagrid. Pleasure surging through him. He climbed out of hagrids mouth to find himself face to face with…. A TYRANNNOSAURUS REX!

"HARRY MEIN DICKSHEISEN" Krums ghost said. "IST HASD OPENINCKED WORMHOLE IN HAGRIDS ANUS. YOU IST INK DINOSAURUSED TIMEZED"

"Hawt" harry said.

Harry grabbed hagrids still alive body and shoved the giants dick up the T-rexs dino ass. Then harry fucked hagrid. BUT THEN the t rex started fucking harry in the ass. It was like some twisted form of ouroboros. But then a brachiosaur showed up and stomped on the trex before ambling away. Harry pulle hagrid aside and said.

"NOW IT IS TIME FOR CHOCOLATE RAIN" He grabbed a sieve and shat into it. It spread out everywhere. Covering everything in shit.

"I WILL KILL DINOS WITH A SHIT ASTEROID" Harry strained out a shit-asteroid the size of the moon and kicked it into orbit. It returned soon and killed all the dinos.

Harry used the wormhole in hagrids ass to get back to the cabin and finish his mission. He picked up hagrid and shoved him in the fireplace and started fucking the charring corpse.

"HARRY STOP!" A voice said, it was…dumbledore!

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Harry said.

"Hagrid ain't the dong" Dumb said" "I AM, when I died it was because of my extreme hornyness at the fact that you were all rigid and useless. Snape is good kay?"

"ITS TIME TO FINISH WHAT SNAPE COULDN'T START LET ALONE END!"

Harry picked up Dumbledore and threw him outside. He stripped the old dude nake and shat right into this mouth. He would make this quick. He twisted dumbledores neck right around and pulled off his head. And shoved it up hagrids ass.

"TIME TO PLAY SURGEON" Harry said and he merged the body parts of hagrid and Dumbledore using his own shit and piss as a fine paste. He fucked dumbelhagrid harder than he ever did. He fucked it so hard that it caused and earthquake somewhere in china. And that shit pored out his ass and demoslished everything thirty miles behind him. Then a white light shone down and harry jizzsploded everywhere. Hogwarts was painted white, the forbidden forest was but a brown smear with dead centaurs everywhere.

Harry went back to marakesh and snorted some blow off some geese.


End file.
